Here whitout you
by Maxi05
Summary: Mariam and the rest of Saint Shields have leaved to their hometown...Max was going to USA but missed the Saint Shields. Mariam also missed the Bladebreakers but one day Ozuma haved an supris to her...MariamxMaxxOzuma
1. no one knows how it's like

Here whitout you 

Hello! I have decided to make an fanfic that I really hope will work! Ohh…I don't know how to take spell checks… this fic is whit the parings: Max x Mariam x Ozuma and Kai x OC So…I don't own beyblade but I own my OC…bring out the music! (Kai is 20 and the OC, Max and Mariam is 19)

OC:

Name: Narina

Last name: Kiromi

Age: 19

Eyes: night Bleu

Hair: red long hair white bleu stripes in. it's sat up in an ponytail

Bitbast: Zakono

Beyblade: Zakono GT

Bitbast looks: a black wolf, a wolf whit the power of fire…

Launcher: an night blue custom grip (hey! The color matches her eyes! . )

Ripcord: an dark green 50 cm long ripcord

Chapter1: no one knows what it's like

Max glared on Mariam when she walked into the train "I cant believe their going!" Tyson said when the door was locked "no…it's hard to believe…" Ray said and looked on the train. They heard man saying "where leaving please take on your belts"

Max was glaring on the place the train had been "their gone…forever…" Max said. Max, Ray and Tyson went to tyson's dojo agene

"now…so, what are we going to do now?" Tyson asked and dropped down in the sofa "we are going to beyblade practice." Kai said leaning to the wall "now?" Ray asked "yes…now…common!" Kai grinned and went to the back garden followed by Ray Max and Tyson

"Go Driger!"

"Go Draciel!" Max and Ray launched their blades. Max cod still not believe that Mariam, Ozuma and the rest had leaved and he was never going to see them agene.

"Driger!" Ray cried and Driger knocked Draciel easy out of the dish "Max, something wrong?" Ray asked "no…" Max grinned and taked Draciel "ohh…anyways…I'm leaving to China tomorrow you know…" Ray said "and I'm leaving to USA…yeah…Bladebreakers are really going to be splitted this time…" Max said "yes…but, I'll miss u guys…" Tyson said "hrrmf…yeah…I'm leaving to…" Kai suddenly said "yeah…we know" Tyson grinned

The time flew away and the bladebreakers was now sleeping…well, some of them…

Max P.O.V.

It's like I can hear their voice…and Ozuma saying good bye to us, Joseph takes Ray's hand and says "good bye, Ray…takes for the bey-battles" and Dunga who just left an bye to everyone. And then Mariam, who looked on me and said bye from ca. 4 meters away…it's horrible…and now mine turn…

End Max P.O.V

Max fall to sleep and woke up next day when he heard a bird hacking on his window "urrgh…" Max grinned and taked on some clothes. He had packed his things yesterday "hmm…" Max said when he saw an picture laying on the floor beside his bag. It was an picture of bladebreakers and Saint Shields "bye, bye…" Max said to himself and taked the pic into his bag

"so…Max sleept well?" Ray asked. They was sitting in the kitchen. They was going to take the bus to the airport together. Kai was leaving next day

"good…and you?" Max asked "super…" Ray said and left into the living room to get his bag. Max did the same and they Went out and waited for the bus

"where are you going?" The bus driver asked Max and Ray "the airport…" they said and sat down in some seats

hello! I'm finish! What do u think to short? To many wrong words?

I'll write more later…the next chapter will be in Mariams world. So please review! I DON'T OWN BEYBLADE U KNOW


	2. Behind bleu eyes

Chapter2: Behind Bleu Eyes

Mariam stared out of the window in the train they was still moving. Mariam looked on Ozuma who was looking out of the other window whit cold eyes, he then looked on Mariam and opened his moth but he didn't say something

"Ozuma?" Mariam asked "what?" Ozuma asked "was you going to say something?" Mariam asked "n-no…I wassent.." Ozuma grinned and glared out of the window agene "hmm…" Mariam grinned; she was still looking on Ozuma. She then locked her eyes and almost 2 seconds she saw in her mind Max sitting there, looking at her whit his big puppy eyes. But then she stopped she had, in some way stopped Breathing. She tried to get her breath agene then Ozuma looked on her "Mariam…something wrong?" Ozuma asked "n-no…I'm fine" Mariam tried to answer

"we haw now arrived Russia…please step out of the train and please take your things whit you…thank you" a voice said and Mariam and Ozuma taked their things and walked out of the train there they fond Joseph and Dunga whit their own things

"Gaah…they have small seats in that train!" Dunga said holding his things "hmm…should we go now?" Ozuma asked "yyyes…think so…" Joseph said and taked started walking whit his things and the rest did the same

"now…where was we going?" Dunga asked. They had stopped walking, and stood now and talked about where they shold go to right ore to left? "I thing we should go to…left" Ozuma said "no! let's go to right." Mariam said "I think left to…" Dunga said "I think right." Joseph said "then…let's take to right!" Mariam said "no! we are going to left!" Dunga said in a angry tone

"Right!"

"Left!"

"Right!"

"Left!"

"Right!"

"Left!"

"Right!"

"Left!"

"Left!"

"no! Right!" Dunga yelled at Mariam "ok." Mariam said and started to walk to right "arrgh…I ment the other right!" Dunga then grinned "oh…common! Then lets go to the right then!" Ozuma grinned and they then walked to the right

They came to a city and checked in on a hotel. Ozuma and Mariam in one room and Dunga and Joseph in another

"so…Mariam. What did happened on the bus? It looked like you tried to catch your breath in some way." Ozuma said after a while in their room "no…it was really nothing…just, something that happen whit me sometimes…" Mariam said "really." Ozuma said and turned on the TV

"Ozuma…maybe sometime we can travel to USA, ore maybe to Tokyo agene…ore what?" Mariam asked "Mariam. You know we cant travel more…maybe, _just _maybe we can travel to The United States…but _not_ now!" Ozuma grinned "ok. I get it! I understand!" Mariam grinned when Ozuma opened his mouth to say something

"I'll go out…" Mariam said an hour later "ok." Ozuma grinned. Mariam went out of the room and walked out in the hotels garden it was some people there, maybe three ore four. Mariam sat down on a bench

Mariams POV

ohh, I miss bladebreakers already…wonder what their doing…wonder if Max have leave to USA now, and Ray to China…I wonder…

End Mariams POV

Mariam stood up and now, agene, she had stopped her breath, she gasped and got her breath back she went up to her room agene and sat down on her bed

"that was fast" Ozuma grinned "shut up…I was just going to get some air…" Mariam lied. She was panting before some words and Ozuma hear that "Mariam, something you don't have told me? Ore, anyone?" Ozuma asked and his eyes meted her eyes, it looked like she was going to cry her eyes was filled whit tears "no…I it had been something wrong I would told someone." Mariam said and a tear fold down her chin "Mariam, your crying!" Ozuma said and Mariam locked her eyes "no! I'm not!" Mariam said and stood up from her bed "I'm fine!" Mariam then said and Ozuma (who was sitting in his own bed) stood up to

"Mariam! You know you can tell me!" Ozuma said and whipped her tears whit his hand "Mariam then opened her eyes and looked on Ozuma. Her eyes was trembling "Mariam." Ozuma said "I'm fine, ok!" Mariam said and pushed Ozuma away and layed down in her bed

"hrrmf…Good night, Mariam" Ozuma grinned and they sleept the whole night out…

"Mariam?" Ozuma said and awakened "what, Ozuma?" Mariam asked and sat up in her bed "we're leaving now…" Ozuma grinned and went to the bathroom. Mariam taked on her clothes and brushed her hair "Ozuma?" she called "coming!" He grinned and come out from the bathroom and taked his bag "Dunga and Joseph is already out." Ozuma grinned and they checked out from the hotel

"where are we going, Ozuma?" Mariam asked "wait and see…" Ozuma grinned. They found Joseph and Dunga in a park and they went to the airport

"Where are we going, Ozuma?" Mariam asked agene "Mariam…wait and see…then you will find out…" Ozuma grinned as they went into a plane

"Welcome, please fest your seatbelts and feel comfortable…have a nice ride." A man voice said in the plane as they taked of

Mariam and the other taked their seatbelts on. Mariam looked out of the window as they flew higher and higher up "Ozuma can you now tell me where we are going?" Mariam asked "you will find out…" Ozuma grinned. He had folded his hands and looked a bitt angry out. "we hope you enjoy your journey to the United States…" the man voice said agene

"USA…Ozuma, why?" Mariam asked "cause I know you want…" He said in a bit angry voice "Ozuma…i…you…you don't need to do this…you…and I…and the rest of Saint Shields…have an life to live! I don't wanna be there if you, my brother and Dunga don't wanna…" Mariam said in a shocked tone "Mariam, you have an life to live…do what you want to do…don't let us come in your way " Ozuma said "…but why…why USA?" Mariam asked "cause…_I_ know you like Max…and I'm not going to stop you…" Ozuma grinned now more angry

Mariam looked shocked on Ozuma and then she said "but…I…I don't want Max…I don't wanna like him…" Mariam said "Mariam…stop that." Ozuma grinned "no! it's true!" Mariam said "hrrmf…" Ozuma grinned and looked out of the window whit angry, cold eyes

"Ozuma…" Mariam after a half hour said. He was still looking out of the window "Mariam, can you please……daah, I don't know." Ozuma said and looked on Mariam "Ozuma…we can leave home tomorrow." Mariam said "no…no! for last time! I…I want to…see BBA…" Ozuma said "no you don't! you don't want to sit on this plane! in this time! You don't want to be in USA!" Mariam said "no…I don't, ok? I just want to live my life out…and you want the same!" Ozuma grinned. Mariam tried to say something but didn't, she had nothing to say

"who said that I want to live my life out in the United States whit Max?" Mariam then suddenly asked "you did, Mariam. You really did…" Ozuma grinned and looked out of the window agene "arrgh…" Mariam grinned and found her Disc man. She heard on the CD she had twice, when the same man voice as before said "we have now arrived The United States. I hope you enjoyed your ride. Please come agene another time. Thanks." The man said and Mariam taked away her Disc man "now, Mariam." Ozuma grinned and walked out of the plane whit his own things. Mariam taked her own bag and walked out of the plane suddenly whit Joseph who was waiting for her

"ha, ha! First class is the best!" Dunga said. Dunga and Joseph had been on first class "fine…" Ozuma grinned "can we go now?" Mariam asked "hrrmf…" Ozuma grinned and they went out

fk I'm stunt…well, please review and read more…hope u enjoyed the chapter…

Max: I didn't!

I: like I care…anyway, next chapter is up soon…


	3. everybody's changing

Chapter 3: everybody's changing

Max dropped down in his bed in USA "urrgh…" he grinned and looked his eyes '_I'm home! It's been so long ago…But I'm far away from Tyson, Ray and Kai! And Saint Shields…' _Max thought

Max's mom was on job and Max walked out of the house and into the garden. It was green and wheat. It had rained the day before. Max looked around "hmm…funny, I'm in USA agene." Max said and laughed a small amount

Then suddenly Max's cell phone ringed "_Hey, I'm talking to Max right?" _A voice asked "hey, Ozuma! Of course you are! Why are you caling?" Max asked _"hey, Max. I just want you to know…I'm here in USA! Just as you know…I have just arrived." _Ozuma said "You are? So good! Maybe I'll see ya sometime…but, you alone?" Max asked happy _"eh…y…yes…yes I am. Why did u ask?"_ Ozuma lied "no…nothing special…so good! You are here in US!" Max said _"hehe…thanks, well…by the way…wanna come on dinner tomorrow? Kl. 17.00. New York, the warehouse there, in odaly street…see ya later!"_ Ozuma said ok! see ya!" Max said

Max went happy to sleep that eve cause Ozuma was here…in USA!

(Kai in the moment)

"hey, Kai…maybe I'll see ya sometime…" Tyson said "let us not hope that." Kai grinned to himself so laud that Tyson didn't hear it "yeah, sure…well, bye Tyson." Kai said and went into the taxi, he was taking to the airport

Kai's POV

bye Tyson! Bye Bladebreakers…it was in right time! For me to leave! I'm going to stop blading, and get a real life! Ha, ha, HA!

End Kai's POV

(I hate writing drive-texts…sooooo…lets see how Mariam have it ore what? Then we'll jump to Kai? He?)

"we are going to live on a hotel soon…but we must be here some days…" Ozuma grinned. They was looking around in the warehouse. "hope so…" Joseph grinned. "oh, god I'm sleepy…" Mariam grinned late that night she hadn't sleep on 2 days. "then we can sleep…" Ozuma grinned

(Kai agene…next day)

"Russia…" Kai grinned and looked up in the sky "ohh, cold Russia…" Kai said to himself. "stupid Russia…it must be a new ice time…" Kai grinned. He had been in Tokyo in 3 years now, and had forgot how cold it was in Russia

"Kai…" a voice said behind him. Kai looked behind himself "Tala…can't you leave me alone?" Kai asked. Tala stood there and looked on Kai whit ice cold eyes "I can…if I want…but, hey! You have just comed…I waned to give you and warm welcome…" Tala grinned back to Kai "was that ment to be a joke then it wassent funny…" Kai grinned and turned around "hmm…" Tala grinned and walked beside Kai

"we have got a new member on Blitzkrieg Boys…a girl…Narina…hrrmf…I hate her…" Tala said whitout looking on Kai "fine…now I'm the captain on that team agene…" Kai said and smiled. "fine…then lets jump into the helicopter. An helicopter landed forward them

"welcome Kai!" A man said "Boris…" Kai grinned and they shacked hands "come! Meet our best blader!" Boris said happy

"hrrmf…" Tala grinned as Boris said "our best blader"

"this is Narina, she is 19 years old, she have a bitbast, that we…in Biovolt NOT have maked…just as you know…you will see her power soon…" Boris said in happiness

"so…you're the famous Kai Hiwatari…you don't look special good out…maybe you are better that Tala? Tala was weak in the battle against me…" Narina Said and looked Kai in his eyes "yes, I am better than Tala…" Kai grinned and they shacked hands

"hey! Kai." Ian said walking out from the darkness "hey, Ian…" Kai grinned "everything fine whit Dranzer?" Ian asked "yes…" Kai grinned and showed him Dranzer

"welcome, welcome! Dear Kai! Biovolt!" Boris said and everyone went out of the helicopter

"come in! Come in!" Boris said and smiled to Kai and opened the door to Biovolt "Biovolt…" Kai grinned as he looked around in the dark place

"Kai." A man said as Kai walked to him "Grandpa…it seems like you never is going to die ore what?" Kai asked "same, old Kai!" Kai's grandpa said. Voltaire.

"Mr. Voltaire…the new member in Blitzkrieg Boys…" Boris said and Narina walked forward to Voltaire "a girl? You must be kidding…" Voltaire said and laughed "I'm better than Tala, Mr. Voltaire…" Narina said "hrrmf…" Tala grinned agene

"then…show us what you can do…Kai, Narina…please step up to the bey-dish. Kai looked on Voltaire a second then he and Narina stepped up to the bey-dish behind them

"are you ready…Kai, Narina?" Boris asked "yes" Kai and Narina said "then…3, 2, 1…let it rip." Boris said. Kai and Narina launched their blades "go Dranzer!" Kai cried "from hell I call on you! The lord of fire! Zakono!" Narina said and her fire bitbast emerged

"so far so well…" Voltaire said and watched Zakono's every move

"Dranzer!" Kai cried and Dranzer emerged "ok…My fire-lord! Show us what you really can do!" Narina cried and her fire-wolf became a _fire wolf _ "Dranzer! Flame arrow!" Kai yelled and Dranzer tried to hit Zakono but Zakono got invisible. like when a flame get killed. Zakono came visible agene when Dranzer hitted the wall. Dranzer emerged to Kai's blade agene "no!" Kai grinned "Zakono! Emerge to your blade!" Narina said and knocked Dranzer out of the dish

"fantastic!" Voltaire said. Kai taked his blade and went down to his grandpa. "But then, the team must have a new name…what whit…" Voltaire said and thinked (funny…he thinks!) "Bit Spirit…what whit Bit Spirit?" Narina said and Voltaire looked on her "Bit Spirit…ok…The new team is named Bit Spirit!" Voltaire said and laughed "Kai, Narina, Ian and Tala! The team Bit Spirit!" Boris said

(now…let's stop Voltaire's laughing and look how Max have it…)

Max was running down the street. So happy, It was time to eat whit his friend. He swinged down to right and runned to the warehouse and knocked on the door

"Max! Fine! Eh…you see, I must run to the store and buy something to the food…you can wait here…just go in!" Ozuma said fast and Max stepped in "ok…see ya…" Max said "it take just a little time…" Ozuma said and runned away

Max turned around and saw a person on the other side. The person was standing in the darkness and didn't know he was there. Max didn't see who it saw and just sat down on a box there. The person heard it and turned around and looked on him

"Max?" the person asked not sure about who it was. It was a voice Max knowed from before "Mariam?" He asked "Max! Why are you here?" Mariam asked and runned to Max and hugged him "Ozuma invited me…But he said…that you wassent here…" Max said in confuse "Ozuma…" Mariam grinned.

then someone opened the door "hey, Mariam who is your friend here…Max!" Dunga came in and then he saw Max "Dunga!" Max said and smiled "how…when…why?" Dunga asked in confusion "_Ozuma_ invited him…" Mariam said in a smirking tone. Then Max said the whole story

"ohh…but why didn't Ozuma tell us…" Dunga asked as the dumb he was "why should I know?" Mariam said and walked around "hrrmf…I didn't ask you…" Dunga grinned and then someone opened the door Max had come in through when he come there

"gaah…I hate this place…" the person said to himself "Ozuma!" Mariam said in a angry tone "hehe…eh…Mariam…Dunga…eh, Max!" Ozuma said and walked to them "why didn't you tell us?" Mariam asked now in a annoyed tone "well…you see…a surprise…" Ozuma said and smiled a little "hrrmf…I don't like surprises…" Dunga grinned and looked on Max "no…not me either…" Mariam said and walked to Ozuma "no…I know that…but, life cant be perfect." Ozuma grinned

"were is Joseph?" Max then asked "I…I meted him here down the street and asked him for help…he is now buying stuff to the dinner…but let us go to the house." Ozuma said "huh? House!" Mariam and Dunga asked "yes…I said we not was going to be here forever…" Ozuma grinned and opened the door

little stupid ending, ne? well please review! And read more! This is maybe the best fanfic I've done!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: I don't care

"come on, Tala! Don't be a so big loser!" Narina giggled (they kinda is in their own house, ya see?) "hrrmf…You talk…" Tala said to himself "she's right, Tala…You have just been sitting there al day." Kai said "can you tell me what you have done today!" Tala asked "more than you!" Kai shout out "haha! You guys can sit there, I'm going to my room!" Narina grinned and went to her room in the house. It was big just Like Kai, Ian and Tala's room! But she had a balcony…

'they're 2 big cuties…Kai is even more social than Tala, that's amazing!' Narina thought and dropped down in her bed "wonder were Ian left…oh well! I'm so lucky who is on same team as Kai and Tala!' she thought and started daydreaming

"I cant believe you're on her side!" Tala yelled to Kai "who said I was on someone's side! I didn't come to fight! I came to…well…NOT THIS! You're worse than Tyson!" Kai yelled back "and you're king of happiness!" Tala said and went to his room

"hey, Kai. How are ya?" Ian asked he had just came in to the house "fine…" Kai said and went to his own room "hrrmf…fine." Ian shout and dropped down in the sofa

(by the way! I didn't say how the house was like! Stupid me! Well, were Ian is right now is in the living room, there is a big TV, a computer in one of the corners, the living room is colored whit! Narina's room is also white whit a glass door to the balcony. She have an double bed. She have a desk whit a computer on. Kai's room is the same but whitout the balcony and the glass door. Tala's room is Ice colored. He also have a computer, he have a big window so you can see out over a the ocean ((of course it's more things in the house than that o.O;)))

whit Max

Ozuma locked up a door to a big house. He opened the door and they all walked in. "Ozuma, why?" Mariam asked but didn't get a answer "this is were we are going to live…" said Ozuma who didn't care about Mariam "just sit down as you want…I told Joseph were we were going." Ozuma said and they sat down.

A green haired boy came in, whit nothing "Joseph…wassent you going to buy stuff to the dinner?" Mariam asked "huh? n…" Joseph stopped up when he saw the death glare Ozuma sent him "umm…yeah…I forgot…" Joseph said and turned around to get out agene. "tell me agene…why do I have Joseph as brother?" Mariam asked "I can't remember anymore…" Dunga mumbled. Everyone blinked. "that was just plain weird…" Mariam said and shake'd her head a little. Ozuma rolled his eyes, Dunga looked up and Max smiled a little. "Ozuma…where is the bathroom?" Dunga asked "up" Ozuma said fast. "kay…--…" Dunga mumbled and got up and started to walk up

It was silent for a good while "ah! Someone! Tell me something! Max! what have you done in the days we didn't see you?" Mariam said all of sudden making Max jump a little where he sat "oh…umm…I've done…ah well…not much…" Max said, he didn't look at Mariam or Ozuma. It had gone 20 minutes and Dunga came back.

"damn it! Why is it so many rooms there up!" he asked and sat down "big house…" Ozuma said. The green haired boy came back in agene whit a few things, he was all weat to. "why are you so weat?" Dunga asked "it's raining! _Much_!" Joseph said a little angry, he dropped the stuff down "we're is my room?" he asked "I wanna change clothes!" he added "up" Ozuma said in same tone as last time. "Mariam…you can cook!" Dunga said, Mariam glared at him "fine." She said and rolled her eyes.

Kai

Kai layed in the bed to the evening. He decided to go down to get something to do. He went down slowly. Tala and Ian was watching TV. Narina was looking out the window at the ocean 'how beautiful…' she thought and smiled, she saw Kai in the window glass "Kai!" she said and smiled more. "ah no…" Kai mumbled "what do you want?" he asked "don't be _so _happy…" Narina said sarcastic "fine…" Kai mumbled and went into the kitchen and got a coke. He turned to see Narina

"you're so lucky…you have you're grandpa…what do I have…yeah…just a little cat!" Narina said to him "oh…then you have more than me…" Kai mumbled and tried to walk past her but she stopped him. "her name is Kiromi." She said and smiled a little "oh…" Kai mumbled and tried agene "she is sick." Narina added "that's not my problem…" Kai mumbled, he finally got past her. Narina looked down "you don't have feelings? The only thing I have is sick! But why should you care? You don't care for anything…" Narina said to him and looked down. A tear dropped down at the floor. Kai didn't look at her "oh…" he mumbled and stopped up "you cry…" he mumbled and turned to look at her "no I'm not…" Narina mumbled and whipped away her tears. "I know you are…I know it…" Kai said and turned agene "you don't care do you?" she asked. Kai sighed "…no…" he said and walked out of the kitchen.

Narina felt more tears sliding down her cheek. "how dare you…" she mumbled. Kai didn't hear it, he got up on his room agene and lay down in his bed. He thought he still cod hear Narina crying.

----------------------------------

me: I know I've had a loooong break! But I saw that I got some reviews…thanks to them I've done a new chapter! IT IS HOPE! AMAZING!

Max: I know! AMAZING!

Me: yeah!

Ray: yeeee…

Max: I liked the part whit Kai! evil giggling

Kai: evil glare

Me: please read more and review! PLIZZZ! Then I'll give you more! ;)

Special thanks to:

Everyone who reviewed! thank you thank you thank you!


End file.
